


The Old Ways：旧日之事

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, wedding trick fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我还以为你喜欢小把戏呢。”<br/>Loki却只低低叹息着，抵着Thor的前胸动也不动。<br/>“哦，我知道了，只要把戏不用在你身上是吧。”</p><p> </p><p>梗来自于norsekink，为了避免发生在Alfheimr边境荒野的一场外交冲突Thor和Loki假结婚，可是他们吃尽了苦头后发觉他们竟是真的结婚了。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Ways：旧日之事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Old Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837076) by [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha). 



> Many thanks to Clarice Chiara Sorcha for writing this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it.
> 
> 本文灵感来源于norsekink，在一次Alfheim的旅途中，Thor非常严重地侮辱到了挡住他们路的土地领主，领主声称Thor实在是太狂妄必须要个老婆好好管教他，当Thor拒绝迎娶Alfheim的本土姑娘时，Loki赶忙在事态更加恶化前插一脚劝说领主等人相信只有他们Asgard本地人才能管得住Thor，所以领主又叫Thor必须娶他们这一行人中的一个。
> 
> Loki发觉这婚礼仪式是参杂了魔法的，而且是Asgard沉寂了千年的法术，能够永久地绑住配偶，有效地防止出轨甚至一方死了另一方也无法再找情人，同时也不能和乱伦兼容，如果两方有亲近的血缘关系法术不能够被建立，那样紧锁在手腕上的一对银环会裂开昭示这婚姻无效。
> 
> Loki施展了几个小法术，让手环好生带着，再成功地劝说Thor去参加婚礼，反正这里也没人知道他们是亲近的兄弟。
> 
> 可问题来了，他们逃离生天后发现，不管Loki怎么施法，这一对手环也摘不下来，三勇士和Sif取笑了好久（主要针对Loki和他无能的法术），随后他们继续游玩。
> 
> 当他们安全地返回Asgard向Odin炫耀他们的见闻时，Odin注意到了这一对手环，Loki解释了他的计划，询问Odin有没有法子破解。
> 
> Odin这时候解释说Loki其实是领养的，所以他们俩是真的结婚了，而且是绑定于九界之中最牢固的婚姻里了，真是没办法脱身的。
> 
> 作者：我没有严格参照这个模板，我只是选取了开头并在随后做了改动，总之，这个梗在我脑海中挥之不去，打碎我的阴郁的小心肝，所以不管怎样，我决定将它付诸笔头，虽然和原梗提出的有些出入，我加入了很多自己的脑洞，也不是那么完美，但我就是想写啦，嗒哒……
> 
> 译者：关于题目的the old ways是取自[同名歌曲](http://www.kuwo.cn/yinyue/509028/)，是作者认为这婚礼实在太老套太过时了，而这歌有种很神秘、很有传奇色彩的感觉，特别适合来源于北欧神话里那一对儿神~~~

他们刚刚阖上新婚房的门不久，同样关严实的百叶窗上就传来一声轻轻地敲击，Loki是一点也没察觉到，正全神贯注地拆着头发里夹杂着的新春花瓣，Thor把喝干的大肚酒瓶放到小茶几上，穿过大半个房间看又是谁来献上祝福。

来访成员倒是没什么新意：最先爬进来的是Volstagg，相对于他的体型居然不可思议地很敏捷，Hogun能相当优雅地爬上两层楼扒在窗户那也毫不意外，这位华纳神族一向灵活如猫，他稳稳当当地跃下地面，唯一出了小插曲的是Fandal，风范欠佳地跟在其他小伙伴身后还一路哆哆嗦嗦的，不过在婚礼宴会上灌下最多蜜酒的毕竟也是他。

Sif是最后进来的，不以为然写满了整张脸，虽然她一贯镇静自若，对Loki所提议的解决Thor粗鲁行为后果的最离谱的结婚法子也是波澜不惊，可这场婚姻却是受到最久远、最高深的法术所守护，很少有法师们精通这个，不过Thor知道Sif怀疑Loki一定是知情的，鉴于他一贯的声誉（臭名昭著的那种）、还有婚礼的宾客们也都是法力颇深的。不过最先开口的依旧是Loki：

”你们不该来这吧“，Thor还记得获知不会有公开的撒帐仪式时候那种如释重负的感觉（尽管Loki强烈要求过），“我们已经够失礼的了，更不要提你们还一窝蜂地挤到这婚房里来。“

”我对这帮蠢货也是这么说的“，Sif顿了顿又说，"只有Hogun和我想法一致的。”

“这我们意见可不统一哦”，Volstagg乐呵呵地抗议道，他还随身拖着一大壶酒，每次夸张地走动时木地板都咯吱咯吱响，“我都跟她说了，来这也不能怎样，Loki做什么事都要有理由，Thor就本着开心原则就好。”

“你说的很对，虽然我不得不心塞地承认”，Loki冷着脸面无表情地说，“但是你们不该来。”

Volstagg耸耸肩，咧嘴笑得对他说的话置若罔闻，“哦拜托啦Loki，我就是来送上最后一轮祝酒嘛。”

“省省吧。”

Thor却没有，事实上他都快把酒壶喝干了才交还给撇着嘴的Volstagg，Thor擦擦下巴，发现Loki又在销毁他的花冠了，他对自己的没啥意见，转而研究起腕上戴的银环。

“我们一会能把这个摘下来吗？”

Loki抬起头，满脸厌恶地瞪着Thor举起的左前臂，那简单的银手环闪烁着微弱的光泽，Thor这种门外汉是看不见上面的文字的，只有默念最高深的咒语才能显现出上面写就的如尼文，“你难道没有听见Sif、Hogun还有我都说过，对于我们的东道主我们已经够失礼了吗？”

“在我看来好像只有你说过。”

“面对面说的绝对有”，他的笑容轻快又可爱，甚至比他最心爱的那把长柄刀还要明亮，“谁让我是你兄弟。”

“是我亲爱的弟弟！”Thor纠正道，说着点了Loki鼻子一下，又赶忙在手指头被咬下一截前缩回手，”现在又是我丈夫，哈哈，妈妈会怎么说？“

Loki拉过椅子坐下，揽镜自照歪歪嘴发觉自己漆黑头发里还是夹有不少花瓣，”什么都不会说，她不会知道的。“

”我想她一定会认为很有趣。“

Loki使劲拍了下桌子，转过头来，眼里的熊熊火焰就算是季候风刮过也吹不灭，”这是非常、非常久远的法术，无论如何算不上有趣。“说着又高傲地回过头去，撇嘴看着镜中的自己，”我真不确定你是不是一点也不知道这具体意味着什么。“

”你说过，没有……没有绑定在一起。“

那声音里的丝丝不安让Loki窃笑了下，Thor还注意到Hogun和Sif古怪地交换个眼神，”是的我是那么说过，对于我们、是没有绑定在一起“，Loki又拿起借来的梳子，以一种Thor从来不曾见识过的力道使劲梳着头发，”这法术曾经出现在Asgard过，可那是几千年前了，因为被认作有些……，虽然算不得残忍，但是也很难一言以蔽之，不过被绑定在这法术中的配偶双方，就是永远地被绑在一起了，整个生命，超越生死，没有转圜的余地。“

他们的母亲是位先知也是位强大的法师，他们的父亲，更是唯一知晓的能够完美权衡战士与法师身份的君主，可Thor对法术这种东西向来没什么兴趣，他瞄了眼Mjolnir，她正安稳地放置在角落，Thor忽地有股冲动想把那上面的花纹文字给一并擦除干净，”这番话是你编造来吓唬我的么？“

”不是“，Hogun的低哑声音从房间另一侧传来，因为他的口音和这话的内容就显得额外沉重，“Vanir也曾经出现过这种法术。”

“你有什么可怕的呢？”Loki转过身来，把一条长腿架到另一条上，手搭在膝盖上，腕上的银环闪烁着微光，”他们当然对这种高明的法术一头雾水了，至于我施下的咒语，因为这种绑定关系如果有一方不情愿是不能够被建立的，而他们相信血缘相近的两方有种默契即使一方不愿意也不会流露出来，这样也能防止乱伦“，他嘴角的笑微有些酸涩，”或者至少我是这么认为。“

Sif对缄默寡言的Hogun低语了几句，而Fandral正在一边和Volstagg掰腕子决胜负看谁来喝掉剩下的酒，Thor又抬手看了看，这戴在他金色手腕上的银环平淡无奇，虽然带上的时候是有开合口的，但现在却连开口缝隙也看不见了，这肯定不是什么普普通通的手饰，肯定如同陨落星辰所铸就的Mjolnir那样，有自己独特的渊源力量，像Mjolnir那样愈是战争来临、愈能显现出神力非凡，但一般情况下就低调得多，同时他也能感觉到银质有些不同，那是Loki为了制造出他们绑定在一起的幻像而施下的咒语，就如同是遥远房间外传来的歌谣，让他很安心，Thor闭上眼睛，感受着这熟悉的温暖微微笑笑：

”我能感受到你的法术。“

”你真聪明。“

Thor睁开眼，看着他弟弟大大地咧嘴笑道，“让我回忆起我们小时候”，他平躺在床上，仿佛那般场景正浮现在面前，眼神飘荡向远方，嗓音也是无比的留恋，“漆黑的夜里，保姆说我们睡觉不可以开灯，你就用魔法幻化出星座图案的光源，挂满整个天花板”，他把一朵垂下来的花瓣从眼角拨开，暖洋洋地看着Loki给他们这番小私聊做了结语，“现在感觉可真像。”

从他披散的波浪卷发下面，Loki古里古怪地斜睨他一眼，如果不是Fandarl在一边梆梆跺脚，Thor绝对想说这眼神像要杀人。

“恩我觉得我们该离去让这对新婚夫夫来度过他们的浪漫之夜了”，Fandral说道，看Volstagg还在一边翻来覆去地倒着酒坛子，Thor不禁怀疑恐怕这才是他们要告辞的真正原因，他正要拍拍Thor的肩膀告别，却听见Sif说道：

“Thor”，Thor抬头迎向她深棕眼眸中的质疑，“你呆在这行吗，自己一个人？”

“当然不是一个人”，Loki低沉的声音好悦耳，带着最亲切可亲的笑容在另一侧说道，“我打算等你们几个小丑滚出我视线后就要好好和我丈夫取乐。”

她一眼都不看Loki，“Thor？”

“sif，别担心”，Thor把一只手放到她肩上轻轻捏了下，“去吧，享受余兴宴会去吧，我相信我们一定会在这里度过愉快的夜晚，说着又看看床，向她别有深意地笑笑，“这里枕头够多，要是Loki打鼾我就拿枕头闷死他。”

 话音刚落Thor脑袋上不出意料地就挨了重重一下，哦不对，是两下，因为Sif从来不肯让过Loki的，最后他们四个终于又来到窗边溜了下去，Fandral快落地时候还滑了下踩在Volstagg身上，而那个大家伙宏亮的抗议声恨不得要把所有人都招来看似的，说真的，Volstagg如果没有在明早前被碎尸万段在Valhalla开宴会可是够好运了。

Thor随后来到窗边，关好窗户拿过酒杯一饮而尽，Loki也彻底拆完了花冠，把那堆花瓣随意扔在桌上，看都不看地径直走向这房间中央那个木质的雕花浴盆，那浴盆好大装下两个人绝对不成问题，他伸出手摸摸了水，上面还漂浮着花药草，甜蜜蜜的玫瑰香味盈满房间，Thor也重新坐回床上，床垫厚厚的毯子也不少，床单更是雪白地让人于心不忍。

“浪费那就太可惜了。”

Loki收回手嗤笑了声，“谁说要浪费了”，说着拿下架子上挂着的干净的大毛巾，“我可打算要好好洗澡的，毕竟在你身旁站了一整天。”

“自然啦”，Thor舒舒服服地在床上伸展手脚，挑起一边眉毛，“不过我亲爱的弟弟，你擦洗你可爱后背的时候要不要帮忙呀？”

“蠢货。”

Loki说完开始着手解衣服，因为他们在陌生又遥远地方游玩的缘故，穿的衣服相对简单些，所有的衣饰都很朴素好彻底消失在芸芸众生里，至于领主们虽是提供了不少花瓣和什么织锦刺绣斗篷什么的妆点他们的婚礼，但是比起Asgard的奢华气派而言，这一对王子的礼服可是简陋到极致了。

“你该洗洗头发”，Thor懒洋洋地躺着长手长脚快把整张床霸占满了，“然后自然风干。”

“哦？？”

“这样啊早上你的头发更卷曲好看”，而Loki恼怒的神色更是让Thor爆发出一阵响彻房间的大笑，“哦Loki，我就是想提提建议啦。”

“说得好像我真能听你的似的。”

Thor坐起身，双手交握放在腿间，“我的确爱你啊”，Loki听闻有点僵，片刻的安静后Thor又说，"我也很高兴你也和我们一切出来玩了。”

Loki好半天都没有答话，随后俯下身解开靴子的细带，“总得有人看着你点”，他滑落的头发遮住了眼睛，声音有点低沉，“总不能指望Sif给你收拾烂摊子。”

这片刻有点古怪，难以形容的感觉，可能是喝了太多蜜酒葡萄酒、或者玫瑰香太浓郁的缘故，Thor定定神又说，“虽然是有点怪，我以前总觉得你会是我婚礼上最重要的角色之一，但却没到现在这个地步，你总该穿个什么礼袍什么的吧。”

只剩下裤子，Loki直起身闷笑一声，把衬衫扔到Thor脸上，Thor一把接过笑道，“介意一起吗？”

“好吧，你的确闻起来很臭。”

心知这已经是最好的答案了，Thor也脱下自己的衣服，忙活着发觉Loki已经沉下了水里，看见他细长的身形和雪白的皮肤，全裸着只带着银手环，Thor忽地有些喉咙发紧，艰难地吞咽了声，但这并不能缓解他心下的紧张，看起来埋头避开是不管用了，他一面手忙脚乱地脱衣服一面注意到自己的银手环也在散发着微光。

刚进到浴盆里Thor就一头沉下水面，过会儿浮出头的时候那带着的花冠是彻底毁了，漂浮在水面上搞得水花四溅的，Thor拨着花瓣像只好奇的猫，而Loki的嘲讽神色愈发显而易见起来。

“洗个澡你也不能老实一会儿。”

“总得好好享受嘛。”

Loki无可奈何了似的靠在浴盆的另一侧，向后倒去抬眼望着天花板，“可真是漫长的一天啊。”

 “当然啦”，Thor抹了把脸，粗心地把水都扬到了地板上，筋疲力尽地长长叹口气，“我希望你刚刚说过那个要好好取乐不是真心的，弟弟，我快累死了。”

可Loki的那声叹息太优雅不像讥讽，“那我还算得什么丈夫啊，我的哥哥。”

Thor咯咯笑着也抬头仰望天花板，他们很快安静下来，事实上，Loki也是累坏了吧，Thor不知不觉地闭上眼睛，思绪不知飘向何处，也不知道过了多久，可水温却没有变凉，可能是Loki施了魔法的吧，好一会儿过去都晕晕乎乎的了。

半梦半醒之间，一双手拉住他胳膊把他拽起来，“快起来你这大蠢货”，这尖酸的语气让Thor不禁有点发笑，他嘴角懒懒地弯出个笑容，“要是我让你在浴盆里度过我们的新婚之夜，那明天可是不用过了。”

Thor老老实实地接过毛巾，擦干身子，一步一挪地头朝下摔在床上，发觉真是暖和舒服极了，Loki也没有再费力给他穿衣服，谁让他只是他弟弟，被他爱的、让人无可是从的弟弟，也不是他的保姆，一会儿Thor迷迷糊糊地感觉到Loki也在他身旁躺下，他想都不想地就伸手过去把他拉近。

“Thor——”

在Thor怀里Loki扭来扭去的，他也全身光溜溜的和Thor一样，“就是装装样子啦，Loki，至少糊弄那帮领主让他们看见我们完成任务了嘛”，他眼都不睁的答。“况且我以为你喜欢小把戏呢。”

Loki只低声叹息着，抵着Thor的前胸动也不动。

“哦我知道了，只要小把戏不用在你身上是吧。”

“睡吧哥哥。”

Thor真是再愿意不过了，银手环触感暖暖的，一如在脑海中波动的笑声那么温暖，挨近了还能感觉到他弟弟的心跳声声回响在胸腔里，总算Loki在他身边，其他都无所谓了。

反正肯定还会有比这个更糟糕的新婚夜的，Thor想着，又笑了笑，慢慢睡得熟了。

……

……

……


End file.
